Diary Family
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan seorang yeoja fujoshi yang memang hidup di lingkungan fujoshi (?). Main Pair : Super Junior OC dan B.A.P OC. Humor gagal ! XD! Banyak moment. Makin aneh ceritanya. Slight Pair SuJu OC XD. Typos
1. Chapter 1

Dairy Family

Main Pair : YeWook, DaeJae, BangHim

Super Junior OC, B.A.P OC

Slight Pair : Muncul seiring waktu XD

Warning :

Disini Tae muncul sebagai adik perempuan dan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian menjadi seorang_ fujoshi_. Para readers bisa mengganti 'Tae' dengan nama kalian ^^. Jika kalian tidak suka tidak apa-apa. Disini tetap nama-nama tokoh yang Tae pinjam sebagai _main pair _nya. Tae sedikit lewat-lewat sebagai kebutuhan cerita dan sebagai pencerita. Bisa dianggap Tae sedang menulis _diary_.

Oh iya, nama nya juga sedikit di ubah untuk cerita ^^

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca

Arigatou~

.

Oke! Perkenalkan! Jang Taeyoung _ibnida_. Disini aku menceritakan kehidupan keluargaku yang terdiri dari _eomma_, _appa_, dan kedua _oppa_ ku yang seperti_ yeoja_! Aku sendiri seorang _yeoja_, tapi mereka lebih pantas disebut _yeoja_ ketimbang aku. Wajah mereka yang cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan, dan bisa juga dibilang tampan. Hah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah takdirku. Ckck.

Baiklah, pertama aku akan menceritakan tentang _eomma_ ku yang paling cantik, baik, pandai memasak, dan lain sebagainya, termasuk 'melayani' _appa_ ku #plaak. Jang Ryeowook. Kalau kalian pikir_ eomma _ku seorang _yeoja_, itu salah gede! _Eomma_ ku seorang _namja_. Ya, benar, seorang_ namja_. Aku benar-benar lahir dari perutnya. Bukankah sekarang rahim buatan itu ada? Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang ada dirumah cuma aku! Hanya aku! #plaak#lebay. Dengan kegigihan _appa_ sampai membuat _eomma_ tak bisa berjalan, maka lahirlah aku dan kedua _oppa_ku.

Selanjutnya _appa_ ku yang sedikit aneh. Ya, walaupun aneh tetap seorang kepala keluarga yang dihormati. Jang Jongwoon atau Jang Yesung. _Appa_ adalah seorang direktur suatu perusahaan ternama. Cabangnya sudah banyak di dalam maupun luar negeri. Ssst, _appa_ ku ini sangat mesum loh #jangan bilang-bilang ya!. _Appa_ itu sangat memanjakan aku, khukhu~. Apa yang aku mau pasti dikabulkan. Terakhir aku minta dibeliin kerbau karena nonton channel Indonesia yang entah tiba-tiba muncul di TV. _Appa_ hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut panjangku dengan sayang. Besoknya _appa_ benar-benar membelikanku kerbau beserta sawah untuk dibajak kerbaunya! Hah, sungguh _appa_ yang baik hati.

Jang Himchan, _oppa _pertama ku. Channie _oppa_ sudah bekerja. Seorang direktur juga, tapi berbeda perusahaan dengan_ appa_, katanya mau mandiri gitu, tapi apa-apa masih minta juga sama _appa_ #dilempar Himchan. Channie _oppa_ itu wajahnya cantik banget! Badannya bagus, kulitnya juga milk skin gitu. Terkadang iri juga, ya ya aku iri.

Channie _oppa_ sudah mempunyai _namjachingu_, Bang Yongguk. Aku sedikit takut awalnya saat pertama kali dia berkunjung kerumah. Aku pikir dia penjahat, soalnya suaranya nge-_bass_ banget, dan tampangnya sedikit membuatku merinding, tapi semakin dikenal ternyata dia baiiiiik banget! Bahkan lebih baik dari Channie _oppa_! Channie _oppa_ sering mengejek penampilanku. Ya, aku sedikit urakan, mungkin karena aku tomboy dan tidak secantik dia, itu membuatku kesal. Tapi Yongguk _oppa_ selalu mengatakan aku lucu #blush, seandainya aku bukan fujoshi, sudah kurebut Yongguk _oppa_.

_Oppa_ keduaku, Jang Youngjae. Jae _oppa_ manis banget! Pipinya chubby, aku senang sekali mencubit pipinya dan berakhir aku terkena lemparan bantal darinya. Bahkan kulit Jae _oppa_ sama seperti Channie _oppa_, milk skin. Hah, aku semakin bertambah iri. Jae _oppa_ sama sepertiku masih kuliah. Dia mengambil jurusan music. Suara Jae _oppa_ bagus loh, turunan _appa_.

Jae _oppa_ juga sudah mempunyai _namjachingu_. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jung Daehyun. Dae _oppa_ itu tampan sekali. Tapi aku selalu kesal jika dia dirumah. Dae _oppa_, dia sering makan dirumah, bahkan memakan strawberry-strawberry ku di kulkas! Jatah makanku juga jadi berkurang! Dasar monster makanan! Tapi herannya_ eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak marah sama sekali. Hah, mereka sungguh baik hati.

Ya, aku menjadi fujoshi karena lingkungan keluarga ku seperti itu. Orang mengejek? Biarkan saja, toh yang jalanin hidup aku kok. Tapi aku tetap normal menyukai laki-laki. Khukhu~.

.

Aku turun dari tangga dan pagi ini seperti biasa, Dae _oppa_ sudah menunggu Jae _oppa_ diruang makan, sedangkan Yongguk _oppa_ menunggu Channie _oppa_ diruang tengah untuk berangkat kerja bersama.

"Pagi Tae-ah" aku menoleh pada seorang namja yang duduk bersama _appa_ di ruang tengah.

"Pagi Yongguk _oppa_. Menunggu Chanchan _oppa_? Masih lama berdandan" Yongguk_ oppa_ hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan ku dan aku menuju dapur mendatangi _eomma_ yang sedang membuat sarapan yang sehat dan bergizi.

Kulihat _eomma_ sedang sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran. Dae _oppa_ memandangku dan terkekeh.

"_Wae_?" kataku sedikit judes karena kesal padanya yang kemarin memakan persediaan melon ku.

"_Anni_" jawabnya masih terkekeh. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

"_Eomma_, aku lapar~" kataku manja pada eomma ku yang cantik ini.

"Sebentar lagi sayang" jawab _eomma_ seraya melihat kearahku dan tersenyum. Hah, aku suka senyum _eomma_.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh pada senderan kursi. Aku melihat Jae _oppa_ memasuki dapur dan duduk disebelah Dae _oppa_. Dengan seksama aku melihat tingkah mereka, seperti bercanda, namun diakhir yang membuat mataku seakan mau keluar adalah.. Dae _oppa_ mencium Jae _oppa_ tepat dibibir! Dengan sedikit melumat bibir Jae _oppa_.

_OMO!_

_PABBO YEOJA!_

Kamera ku mana kamera?! Aku panic dan membongkar seluruh isi tas sampai suara _appa_ menghentikan kegiatanku sebentar dan kembali mengobrak-abrik (?) tas punggungku.

"Apa yang kau cari sayang?" _appa_ duduk disebelahku dan mengikutiku mengintip tas yang sudah kosong.

"Kameraku _appa_" jawabku singkat.

"Untuk apa kau mencari kamera jika handphone mu bisa digunakan untuk memotret?" Tanya _appa_ lagi saat melihat _smartphone_ ku yang tergeletak indah diatas meja makan.

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. Dengan cepat aku meraih _smartphone_ ku dan mulai diam-diam membidik pada obyek yang….. gagal! Rutukku sendiri. Mereka sudah selesai dengan acara melumat-melumat itu!

Aku melewatkan foto panas pagi ini!

~ Bum Clap Bum Bum Clap ~


	2. Chapter 2

Dairy Family

Main Pair : YeWook, DaeJae, BangHim

Super Junior OC, B.A.P OC

Slight Pair : Muncul seiring waktu XD

Warning :

Disini Tae muncul sebagai adik perempuan dan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian menjadi seorang_ fujoshi_. Para readers bisa mengganti 'Tae' dengan nama kalian ^^. Jika kalian tidak suka tidak apa-apa. Disini tetap nama-nama tokoh yang Tae pinjam sebagai _main pair _nya. Tae sedikit lewat-lewat sebagai kebutuhan cerita dan sebagai pencerita. Bisa dianggap Tae sedang menulis _diary_.

Oh iya, nama nya juga sedikit di ubah untuk cerita ^^

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca

Arigatou~

Chapter 2 : Eomma dan Appa

Kebetulan hari ini hari minggu. Tentu saja para penghuni rumah ini selalu bangun siang. Hanya satu penghuni yang selalu rajin. Ya_, my beautiful eomma_. Kekeke~

_Eomma_ selalu bangun tepat pukul enam pagi dan memulai pekerjaan rutinnya. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah, menyiram kebun bunga dihalaman, hingga memasak. Biarpun ada _maid_, _eomma _selalu megatakan untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada orang lain selagi kita masih bisa melakukannya sendiri. _Good eomma_.

Entah kenapa pagi ini aku terbangun pagi sekali. Aku melihat jam dinding dikamarku masih menunjukkan setengah 6 pagi. Aku berguling-guling dikasur setengah jam tanpa bisa tidur kembali. Ku putuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Saat menuruni anak tangga, aku melihat _eomma_ berjalan menuju dapur. Sebagai anak yang baik dan berbakti kepada kedua orang tua, aku berniat membantu _eomma_ pagi ini.

Aku ingin mengejutkan _eomma_. Aku berjalan sedikit mengendap-endap. Setelah mendekati pintu dapur, aku melihat ada siluet orang selain _eomma _di dapur.

Siapa?

Apa para _maid_ sudah bangun? Tapi kenapa memeluk_ eomma_?

"Uuh…" eeh, aku terkejut mendengar suara, uhm? Seperti desahan?

"Aaahhh…." Lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya. Darimana?

"Hyuuu..ngiee…" What?! Itu..kan.. suara _eomma_?!

Dengan cepat aku berlari untuk menyalakan lampu karena tadi _eomma_ tidak menyalakannya.

Ctik.

"Yaa…!" aku sedikit berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada _eomm..aaa_?" aku bengong. Menganga tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun Taeyoung_ie_?" Tanya _eomma_ tersenyum padaku.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan_ eomma_, masih terpaku dengan seseorang yang memeluk eomma dengan erat dan tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam piyama ungu yang dipakai _eomma_.

Blush. Pipiku sepertinya memerah. Kenapa didapur mendadak panas?

"_Hyungie_, hentikan. Ada Taeyoung_ieee_.. " ucap _eomma _pada _appa_ yang sekarang menciumi pipi tirus _eomma_.

"Taeyoung_ie_?" sepertinya appa tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu memandang dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa yang_ appa_ lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku.

"Membuat generasi Jang yang baru" jawab _appa_ seadanya dan sekarang mulai menciumi leher putih _eomma_ dan kembali terdengar desahan dari mulut _eomma_. Ooh _appa_….

"Tapi tidak harus didapur _appa_?!" aku sedikit berteriak menyadari kemesuman _appa_ sedang diambang batas.

"Hentikhaaaa..n _hyuuu..ng_" desahan kembali keluar dari mulut _eomma_.

"Sebentar Wookie _baby_"_ appa_ kembali menciumi pipi _eomma_ dan tangan nakalnya mulai membuka kancing piyama _eomma_ satu per satu. Aku tidak tahan melihat hal itu,tanpa aku sadari darah mulai keluar dari hidungku. Dengan cepat aku berlari kekamar dengan berteriak.

"_APPA_ MESUUUUMM"

Blaam. Aku membanting pintu kamar dengan kasar hingga membuat kedua _oppa_ku terbangun dan menggedor kamarku. Protes!

"Tae?! Apa-apaan kau membanting pintu seperti itu dipagi hari?" aku mendengar Himchan _oppa_ protes.

"Kamu kenapa Tae? _Gwenchana_?" kali suara Youngjae _oppa_, terdengar mengkhawatirkan.

Aku beranikan diri membuka pintu dengan masih menyumpal hidung ku yang mimisan menggunakan tissue.

"_Omo!_ Kau mimisan" kata Youngjae _oppa_ yang melihat tissue yang berada dihidungku berwarna merah.

"_Wae_?" Himchan _oppa_ juga mulai mengkhawatirkan ku.

"_Oppadeul_ lihat sendiri di dapur!" kataku kembali menutup pintu. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka menuruni tangga, hingga….

"_APPA! EOMMA!_ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan kedua _oppa_ ku dari dalam kamar. Ck. Sungguh pagi yang mesum hari ini.

_OMO!_

Aku lupa mengambil gambar!

Kameraku mana kameraku!

_Aiisshh!_

_PABBO YEOJA!_

~ Bum Clap Bum Bum Clap ~

Big Thanks to :

meidi96, matokeke, yongchan, jongwookie


	3. Chapter 3

Dairy Family

Main Pair : YeWook, DaeJae, BangHim

Super Junior OC, B.A.P OC

Slight Pair : Muncul seiring waktu XD

Chapter 3 : Yongguk dan Himchan

Malam ini kami sekeluarga berencana untuk makan malam diluar. Aku sudah bersiap dari sore karena terlalu bersemangat ketika _appa_ mengatakan rencananya.

Aku duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton cartoon favorit ku 'Oggy and The Cockroaches' saat Himchan_ oppa_ turun dari lantai dua dan mengambil duduk disebelah kiriku sambil menelpon. Pasti dari Yongguk _oppa_.

"Mianhae Gukk_ie_…." Tuhkan kan benar.

"Malam ini aku bersama keluarga akan makan malam diluar" aku melihat raut wajah kecewa dari Himchan _oppa_.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok. _Saranghae_" Himchan_ oppa_ memutuskan sambungan telponya. Aku menatapnya. "_Wae_?" Tanya nya padaku.

"Kau bertengkar _oppa_?" aku tidak membalas pertanyaan nya, malah balik bertanya.

"_Anni_. Jika aku bertengkar aku tidak akan mengucapkan Saranghae padanya" jawab Himchan oppa menoyor kepalaku pelan. "Tadinya Gukk_ie_ akan mengajakku makan malam bersama, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan iya pada ajakan _appa_" Himchan_ oppa_ menghela nafas berat.

"Ajak saja _hyung_" Youngjae _oppa_ juga mendudukkan diri disebelah kanan ku.

"Memangnya boleh? Lagipula kita jarang bisa pergi bersama seperti ini" kata Himchan _oppa_ mulai mengambil cookies yang sedari tadi aku makan.

Aku dan Youngjae _oppa_ terdiam. Sebenarnya aku juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Youngjae _oppa_, ajak saja. Tapi benar juga kata Himchan _oppa_, kami jarang sekali bisa makan malam diluar bersama. Apalagi mengingat betapa sibukknya _appa_ dan Himchan _oppa_ sendiri.

"Coba tanya dulu saja sama_ appa hyung/oppa_" aku dan Youngjae _oppa_ berbicara serentak.

"Apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?" _eomma_ sudah rapi dan berjalan mendekati kami.

Aku menyenggol lengan Himchan _oppa_ pelan.

"Begini _eomma_, tadi Gukk_ie_ mengajakku makan malam bersama, tapi aku sudah mengiyakan ajakan _appa_ terlebih dahulu" kata Himchan _oppa_, _eomma_ hanya tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya sayang" _eomma_ mengelus rambut Himchan _oppa_. "Benarkan _hyungie_?" Tanya _eomma_ yang melihat _appa_ berjalan.

"_Nde_ Chann_ie_, kau bisa mengajaknya" perkataan _appa_ membuat mata Himchan _oppa_ berbinar. Ck.

"Apa aku juga boleh mengajak Dae _hyung_?" Tanya Youngjae _oppa_ sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"_Andwae_" teriakku cepat. "Aku tidak mau Dae_ oppa_ ikut. Dia akan memakan jatah makan malamku" sungutku sambil mencubit pipi Youngjae _oppa_ gemas dan tepat bantalan sofa mengenai muka ku.

.

Setelah bujuk rayu yang aku lakukan pada _appa_ dan _eomma_, akhirnya Dae _oppa_ tidak jadi diajak. Aku tertawa bahagia dan selama perjalanan Youngjae oppa hanya menatapku sebal dan mem-_pout_ bibirnya.

Kami akhirnya tiba di sebuah restoran klasik bergaya Eropa. Begitu kami masuk, kami lansung dipersilakan duduk di tempat yang bertuliskan 'Reserved'. Ternyata _appa_ sudah menyiapkannya. Aku jadi terharu. Hiks

Kami memesan berbagai macam makanan. Aku akan menghabiskan separuh makanan dari yang dipesan! Hahahaha. Sambil menunggu makanan dan Yongguk _oppa_ menyusul, kami berbicara ringan.

"Youngjae-ah, bagaimana kuliah mu?"_ appa_ bertanya pada Youngjae _oppa_ yang duduk di sebelah kanan ku.

"Baik-baik saja _appa_. Bahkan aku dan Daehyun_ie hyung _diikutkan dalam kontes menyanyi se-Asia" jawab Youngjae _oppa_ memberikan senyum manis nya. Ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, tapi aku ingat diatas meja ada sendok, garpu, dan pisau, tak ada bantalan sofa, daripada dilempar dengan mereka (?) semua lebih baik menyimpan niat untuk dirumah saja.

"Tak ku sangka Dae_ pabbo_ itu bisa ikut kontes" sindir Himchan _oppa_ yang langsung membuat kami tertawa dan mendapat _death glare_ yang sama sekali tidak seram dari Youngjae_ oppa_.

"Tentu saja Dae _hyung_ bisa. Suara nya sangat bagus _hyung_. Tak seperti suara mu" kata Youngjae _oppa_ tak mau kalah. Aku yang duduk diantara mereka jadi pusing sendiri.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Tae? Kuliah mu lancar?" Tanya _eomma_ sembari tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Akhir minggu ini lukisan ku akan dipamerkan di pameran X _eomma_" aku menjawab sedikit tersipu. Oh iya aku lupa bilang. Aku dan Youngjae_ oppa_ sama-sama kuliah di Jurusan seni. Aku di seni rupa dan Youngjae _oppa_ seni music.

"_Daebak_" _appa_ heboh bertepuk tangan dan mengelus kepala ku. Khukhu~

"Perusahaan mu sendiri bagaimana Chann_ie_?" kali ini eomma memandang Himchan _oppa_.

"Perusahaan ku lancar _eomma_. Aku dan Yongguk_ie_ berencana bekerjasama dan mendirikan cabang perusahaan di Indonesia" jawan Himchan _oppa_ mantap.

"Wah, perusahaan mu akan menjadi saingan berat perusahaan _appa_ kalau begitu" kami semua tertawa mendengar celetukkan _appa_.

Tak berselang berapa lama, Yongguk _oppa_ datang dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja kami.

"_Mianhamnida ahjussi, ahjumma_. Saya terlambat" Yongguk _oppa_ membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_. _Eomma_ dan _appa _hanya tersenyum.

"_Gwenchana _Yongguk. Silakan duduk" jawab appa dan mempersilakan Yongguk _oppa_ duduk diatara _appa_ dan Himchan _oppa_.

"_Kamsahamnida ahjussi_" Yongguk _oppa_ duduk dan makanan pun datang.

Makanan sudah tersaji. Kami langsung makan dan sedikit mengobrol sambil tertawa. Setelah selesai aku dan Youngjae _oppa_ memesan ice cream sebagai dessert.

Aku dan Youngjae _oppa_ sedang menikmati ice cream sambil bercanda, tiba-tiba….

Pemandangan kami teralih dengan Yongguk _oppa_ yang berlutut di hadapan Himchan _oppa_.

Ada apa ini? Aku menatap Youngjae _oppa_ bertanya, Youngjae _oppa_ hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Kami kembali melihat Yongguk _oppa_.

Yongguk _oppa_ mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah darah dan di dalamnya dapat ku lihat sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna pink. Warna kesukaan Himchan _oppa_.

"Channie, hari ini, disini, di hadapan kedua orang tua dan _dongsaeng_ mu…" Yongguk _oppa_ menarik nafas dalam. "Aku ingin melamar mu" What?! Mataku dan Youngjae_ oppa_ membesar. Bahkan Himcham _oppa _sudah menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya seakan tak percaya. Mata Himchan _oppa_ mulai berair.

Dengan segera aku mengobrak-abrik tas. Gotcha! Hari ini aku membawa kameraku. Aku mulai mengambil gambar.

"Would you marry me, honey?" Tanya Yongguk _oppa_ masih dalam posisi berlutut.

Himchan _oppa_ berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Yongguk _oppa_ untuk berdiri juga. Himcham _oppa_ langsung memeluk Yongguk _oppa_ dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yongguk _oppa_ sambil menangis dan terus menganggukan kepala.

"I do, Gukk_ie_. Hiks… I do" Aku kembali membidikkan kamera saat Yongguk _oppa_ memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Himchan _oppa_. Aku terharu. Bahkan _eomma_ sudah terisak dipelukan _appa_.

Youngjae _oppa_ tersenyum manis merasa bahagia tentang Himchan _oppa_.

Hah… Aku bahagia

Keluarga kecilku bahagia

Aku memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta tolong memotret hari bahagia ini.

Klik!

Moment indah hari ini

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti keluarga kecil kami.

~ Bum Clap Bum Bum Clap ~

Thanks to:

jongwookie, meidi96, Yui the devil, Tania3424, yongchan, matokeke, aku xD

~ XD ~


	4. Chapter 4

Dairy Family

Main Pair : YeWook, DaeJae, BangHim

Super Junior OC, B.A.P OC

Slight Pair : Lee Kwangsoo, Song Joongki, Kang Gary, Song Jihyo

Warning!

Disini Tae meminjam nama Kwangsoo _oppa_ dan Joongki _oppa_. Disini juga Tae sepertinya akan menjadikan mereka pasangan. Tae mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada fans Kwangsoo _oppa_ dan Joongki _oppa_ yang tidak suka mereka Tae pasangkan, sebenarnya Tae juga fans mereka, hehe, apalagi Kwangsoo _oppa_ #curhat. Sekali lagi, Tae hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka.

_Mianhae_~

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk readers yang sudah mereview dan para siders XD, jika ada.

Chapter 4 : Daehyun dan Youngjae

Pagi ini sepertinya aku harus menjadi obat nyamuk. Saat aku akan mengeluarkan motor _sport_ ku dari garasi, aku baru sadar kalau ban motor ku kempes. Pantas saja saat mau mengeluarkan nya jadi terasa berat.

Dengan sangaat terpaksa, aku harus menumpang mobil Daehyun _oppa_ yang rutin menjemput Youngjae _oppa_. Saat aku mengutarakan niat ku untuk menumpang, tentu saja itu ada bayarannya.

"Kau harus membelikan ku _chessecake_ saat selesai kuliah nanti, Tae_-ah_" Hah! Aku hanya menghela nafas saat Daehyun _oppa_ berbicara seperti itu. Kalau tidak ingat dia _namjachingu_ Youngjae_ oppa_ yang imut-imut itu sudah aku lempar dengan bantalan sofa.

Tadinya aku ingin berangkat lebih awal untuk bertemu teman dahulu. Mau tidak mau harus dibatalkan karena aku menumpang.

Saat ini Youngjae _oppa_ masih berada dikamar sedang mengemasi barang nya. Daehyun _oppa_? Tentu saja dia berada didapur bersama _eomma_, lebih tepatnya menunggu _eomma_ selesai memasak. Sedangkan _appa_ dan Himchan _oppa_ sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Seandainya aku menumpang mereka saja. Salahkan jam Doraemon yang alarmnya tak berbunyi.

Aku melangkahan kaki menuju ruang tengah, menonton kartun favorit ku, 'Oggy and The Cockroaches'. Aku mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Pasti Youngjae _oppa_.

"Tae, kau jadi pergi bersama _oppa?_" Tanya Youngjae _oppa_ saat melewatiku yang masih menatap TV.

"_Nde_" jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Kau kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Youngjae _oppa_ lagi sambil meletakkan tas nya di sofa tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Jam 9"

"Kebetulan kuliah _oppa_ juga jam 9. Kau sudah sarapan?" Youngjae _oppa_ melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur.

"Sudah" kataku sedikit berteriak saat kulihat siluet Youngjae _oppa_ sudah memasuki dapur.

.

Aku masih setia menonton kartun favoritku saat suara Youngjae _oppa_ memberitahu bahwa kami akan berangkat.

"Tae, _kkaja_" kata Youngjae _oppa_, aku segera berdiri dari sofa dan memanggul tas di bahu kanan. Aku berjalan mendekati _eomma_ dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Tae pergi _eomma_" _eomma_ mengelus rambut ku.

"Youngjae pergi _eomma_" Youngjae _oppa_ juga mencium kedua pipi _eomma_.

"Kami pergi _ahjumma_. Terima kasih sarapan nya. Masakan_ ahjumma _memang selalu enak" kata Daehyun _oppa_. Yee, memuji _eomma_ biar bisa dapat makanan banyak mulu.

"Hati-hati ya. Jangan ngebut Daehyun" kata _eomma _sambil melambaikan tangan saat kami sudah memasuki mobil. Aku membuka kaca mobil dan membalas lambaian tangan _eomma_.

.

Perjalanan hanya di dominasi dengan obrolan Daehyun _oppa_ dan Youngjae _oppa_ yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali.

"_Hyung_, kau tau sepupu kami yang manis itu?"

"_Nugu_?" Tanya Daehyun _oppa_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Choi Junghong. Junhong menelpon ku…." Saat mendengar nama sepupuku, aku langsung memajukan badan untuk mendengarkan.

"Junhongie kenapa _oppa_?" aku langsung memotong perkataan Youngjae _oppa_.

"Dia menelpon ku tadi malam, dia bercerita dia sudah mempunyai _namjachingu_" kata Youngjae _oppa_ melanjutkan.

Hah?! Junhong sudah punya pacar? Aku tak terima anak kecil itu mendahuluiku memiliki pacar. Huh! Aku mendengus sebal dan tak lagi mendengar cerita Youngjae _oppa_ tentang Junhong. Membuat kuping ku panas saja!

.

"Tae-_ah_!" aku mendengar namaku dipanggil saat aku turun dari mobil.

"Ahh, Joongki _oppa_" aku langsung menghambur memeluk sepupuku. Song Joongki. Joongki _oppa_ adalah anak dari Song Gary dan Song Jihyo. Song Jihyo adalah _noona _dari _appa._ Kebetulan kami sama-sama di Jurusan Seni, tapi Joongki _oppa_ mengambil teater seperti cita-cita nya yang memang ingin menjadi artis.

"Joongki _hyung_" Youngjae _oppa_ juga langsung menghambur memeluk Joongki _oppa_ erat, tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Daehyun _oppa_.

"Ehem.." deheman keras keluar dari Daehyun _oppa_ saat mendekati Youngjae _oppa_ yang memeluk Joongki _oppa_. Aku hanya terkekeh menyadari Daehyun _oppa_ cemburu saat ini.

"Kau yang bernama Jung Daehyun? _Namjachingu_ JaeJae?" Tanya Joongki _oppa_ saat sudah melepas pelukannya tapi masih merangkul Youngjae _oppa_.

"_Nde_" jawab Daehyun _oppa_ singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kau tampan" kata Joongki _oppa_ sambil mengacak pelan rambut Daehyun _oppa_. Youngjae _oppa_ hanya tersenyum aneh dan Daehyun _oppa_ mendengus sebal karena rambutnya berantakan.

"Joongki-_ah_" kami menoleh serentak saat nama Joongki_ oppa_ diserukan seseorang. Namja dengan tinggi badan 190-an cm itu mendekati kami. "Kenapa kau tak menungguku?" ini adalah tetangga sekaligus teman dekat Joongki _oppa_, Lee Kwangsoo. Tapi aku merasa ada hubungan special diantara mereka yang bukan hanya sekedar teman dekat.

"Ya! Aku sudah membangunkan mu, tapi kau tetap saja mendengkur" Joongki _oppa_ mem-_pout_ bibir nya, jelas terlihat dia adalah_ uke_, dengan wajah baby face, manis, cantik, tampan semua ada padanya.

"_Mianhae_, aku berlatih terlalu keras untuk teater besok Joongki-_ah_" Kwangsoo _oppa_ mengelus pelan rambut Joongki _oppa_ yang membuat rona merah muncul pada kedua pipinya.

Klik!

Aku dapat satu fotonya. Hehehe

"_Gwenchana_" kali ini Joongki _oppa_ tersenyum lembut. "Semuanya kami duluan ya" kata Joongki _oppa_ lalu menarik tangan Kwangsoo _oppa_.

"_Nde_" jawab Youngjae _oppa_ dan aku serentak.

"BabyJae.." panggil Daehyun _oppa_ saat kami berjalan memasuki gedung seni.

"Uhm?" Youngjae _oppa_ hanya membalas dengan deheman kecil dan tersenyum menghadap Daehyun _oppa_. Aku yang berjalan dibelakang mereka seperti sedang menonton drama yang biasa _eomma_ dan Himchan _oppa _tonton dirumah.

"Aku tidak suka" kata Daehyun _oppa_ sebal.

"Kau tidak suka apa _hyungie_?" tanya Youngjae _oppa_, heran.

"Aku tidak suka kau dipeluk _namja_ lain selain aku!" Daehyun _oppa_ mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Youngjae _oppa_ yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Joongki _hyung_ kan sepupuku, apa tidak boleh memeluk sepupuku sendiri?" Daehyun _oppa_ menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dapat ku lihat Youngjae _oppa_ menghela nafas panjang, ini susahnya kadang mempunyai pacar pencemburu akut seperti Daehyun _oppa_.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun _oppa_ berhenti, begitu juga Youngjae _oppa_. Otomatis aku yang berjalan dibelakang mereka juga ikut berhenti.

Daehyun _oppa_ menangkupkan kepala mungil Youngjae _oppa_ dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Ya, walau tak sekekar Yongguk _oppa_, tapi lumayanlah, dari pada _appa_. Hah. Tapi kalau urusan menyiksa _eomma_, _appa_ memang tak terkalahkan! _Daebak_~

"Dengarkan aku…" kata Daehyun _oppa_, aku membidikkan kamera yang sedari tadi aku pegang sehabis memotret Joongki _oppa_ dan Kwangsoo _oppa_, merasa jiwa fujoshi ku mengatakan akan ada yang terjadi.

"Kau hanya milikku BabyJae. Yang boleh menyentuh, memeluk, menjaga dan menempati hatimu hanya aku. Begitu juga denganku.." Daehyun _oppa_ membawa tangan Youngjae _oppa_ tepat menuju dada kirinya. Wajah Youngjae _oppa_ memerah.

Klik. Dapat!

"…Mungkin aku memang _overprotective, _tapi memang inilah aku. Aku mencintaimu Youngjae-_ah_" dapat kulihat wajah Youngjae _oppa_ merah sempurna.

"Tapi Joongki _hyung_ itu_ uke _seperti ku _hyungie_, dia tak mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku. Aku malah kesal saat dia mengatakan kau tampan" Youngjae _oppa_ mem-_pout_ bibirnya imut. Daehyun _oppa_ terkekeh.

"Memang aku tampankan.." Daehyun _oppa_ mulai bernarsis ria, yang malah membuat Youngjae _oppa_ semakin mem-_pout_ bibirnya.

"…Tapi dia tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan ketampanan ku, karena ketampanan dan semua yang ada pada diriku hanya milikmu BabyJae. Hatiku sudah dipenuhi olehmu" Daehyun _oppa_ tersenyum tampan, dan kembali Youngjae _oppa_ memerah.

Chup~

Daehyun _oppa_ mencium sekilas bibir Youngjae _oppa._

Klik. Tuhkan firasat seorang fujoshi tak mungkin salah. Tapi sepertinya belum selesai, saat ku lihat….

Youngjae _oppa_ menarik kepala Daehyun _oppa_ mendekatkan pada wajahnya, karena Daehyun _oppa_ memang lebih tinggi darinya dan melumat pelan bibir Daehyun _oppa_.

Klik

Klik

Huaaaa, pagi ini aku banyak mendapat moment romantic. Hahahaha

"_Saranghae~_" ucap Youngjae _oppa_ saat melepas lumatan singkat itu.

"_Nado~_" balas Daehyun _oppa_ lembut dan mengecup pelan kepala Youngjae _oppa._

~ Bum Clap Bum Bum Clap ~

Di publish untuk ulang tahun Daehyun ^^. BabyJae, rawat suami mu dengan penuh cinta yaa

Happy Birthday untuk Daehyun XD

Thanks to :

yongchan : JongLo seperti nya ada, hehehe, terima kasih udah review ^^

Amira - Song MinRa : Anda benar Amira-ssi, ini DaeJae nya, terima kasih udah review ^^

meidi96 : Alhamdulillah. Kalau bisa kalau mereka NC-an (kayak bisa bikin NC aja XD) Tae mau video nya, hahaha, terima kasih udah review ^^

jongwookie : Hahahahaha, silakan di bongkar B.A.P nya #plaak, ditunggu yang YeWook nya ya, semoga ga bosen, terima kasih udah review ^^

hatakehanahungry : Hehehe, terima kasih udah seneng baca nya ^^ dan silakan menanti FF ini, semoga anda ga bosen . Iya, Jang bungsu belum begitu berpengalaman, mungkn harus tanya ke Donghae _ahjussi_ dulu atau ke Yesung _appa_, #plaak , terima kasih udah review ^^

Yui the devil : Iya, cuma belum tau kapan nikah nya. Tae juga nungguin malam pertama nya, #plaak adek kurang dihajar, terima kasih udah review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Dairy Family

Main Pair : YeWook, DaeJae, BangHim

Super Junior OC, B.A.P OC

Slight Pair : SiBum, HaeHyuk, KangTeuk, KyuMin, HanChul

Chapter 5 : Reuni?

Yo yo yo. Hari ini hari minggu dan menjadi hari sibuk dari pagi. Dari pintu kamarku yang di gedor sekuat tenaga oleh Himchan _oppa_ hanya untuk membangunkanku dan teriakan melengking dari Youngjae _oppa_ yang melihatku langsung rebahan di sofa untuk melanjutkan tidur. Dan akhirnya, sampai aku hanya berdiri terdiam terpaku dengan menggunakan apron bersih-bersih ala maid yang juga digunakan oleh Himchan _oppa_ dan Youngjae _oppa_. Oke , mereka sungguh cantik dan manis. Tak akan ada yang percaya kalau mereka adalah _namja_.

Belum sempat aku bertanya ada apa saat melihat semua sibuk bersih-bersih rumah, terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Tae-ah, tolong buka pintunya" teriak _eomma_ dari dapur. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama. Dan membuka pintu.

Bruuk. Badan ku terhempas ke lantai karena seseorang menyerudukku (?).

"_Noonaaa_!" Hah, anak ini….

"Zelo-ah. Bisakah kau berdiri dulu. Kau berat" kataku meringis.

"_Mianhae noona_" Junhong atau Zelo sepupu ku, hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putih nya. Zelo adalah anak dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum. Choi Kibum sendiri adalah kakak dari _eomma_ ku.

"Zelo-ah" Bruuk. Belum sempat Zelo berdiri, suara Himchan _oppa_ terdengar dan memeluk Zelo. Tragis untuk ku karena kembali mencium lantai rumah dengan dua orang yang masih berpelukkan dilantai dengan aku sebagai alasnya. Ck.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian berdiri dulu?!" aku berteriak kesal.

"Hehehe" mereka hanya tertawa lalu berdiri dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Hei, dasar tidak sopan! Masa tidak ada yang membantuku berdiri. _Namja_ macam apa kalian itu. Aku menggerutu, sampai suara seseorang yang ku kenal menyapa.

"Kenapa kau tiduran dilantai Tae?" suara Kibum _ahjumma_ masuk kedalam gendang telinga ku. Cepat aku berdiri dari posisi tidak elit itu dan memeluknya.

"_Ahjummaa_" aku memeluk _ahjumma_ cantikku ini dengan erat. "_Bogoshippo_" aku mendengar dia terkekeh dan mengelus rambutku.

"_Nado, chagiya_"

"Siwon _ahjussi_ dimana_ ahjumma_?" tanya ku saat kami melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sedang mengambil barang di mobil. _Eomma_ mu dimana?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"_Eomma _ada di dapur _ahjumma_" jawabku dan Kibum _ahjumma_ berjalan menuju dapur.

"Taeyoung" suara berat khas Siwon _ahjussi_ terdengar. Aku membalik badan dan memeluk _namja_ berusia 40an itu. "Apa kabar _chagi_? Sepertinya _ahjussi _sudah lama tidak kesini, sekarang kau sudah besar"

"Aku baik _ahjussi_. _Ahjussi_ sendiri? _Ahjussi_ memang sudah lama tidak kesini. Junhongie saja yang datang dan membuat rumah rusuh. Apalagi jika bertemu _oppadeul_" aku sedikit mengadu boleh kan? Hahaha.

"_Ahjussi_ juga baik. Hahaha. Dia tidak ada teman jika dirumah, makanya kami mengijinkan dia main kemari" kami menduduki sofa diruang tengah. Masih bercengkrama sampai suara _appa_ terdengar.

"Kau baru datang Siwon?" _appa _berjalan menuju sofa single tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"_Nde hyung_. Aku baru saja sampai. Apalagi aku juga baru pulang dari Jepang" sekarang mereka mulai berbicara tentang bisnis. Lebih baik aku angkat kaki saja.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapat _eomma_ dan Kibum _ahjumma_ juga sedang bercengkrama sambil memasak.

"Kau tau _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_ itu benar-benar mesum" aku sudah di dekat pintu dapur saat suara _eomma_ bercerita tentang _appa_ membuat ku sedikit penasaran. Menguping!

"Aku sudah tau Yesung _hyung_ itu mesum" jawab Kibum _ahjumma_ sekenanya.

"Hah.. Belum lama ini dia meminta jatah padaku dan melakukannya di dapur _hyung_" suara _eomma_ terdengar lirih seperti mengadu.

"Siwonnie juga biasa seperti itu, Wookie-ah"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan _hyung_. Hanya saja saat kami mulai bercumbu Taeyoungie melihatnya" Uups, aku dibawa-bawa.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Wookie. Toh, Taeyoung juga sudah besar bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja _hyung_…. Dia masih polos" Heh? Aku? Polos? _Eomma_ belum tau saja, hahahaha.

"Setidaknya dia tau apa yang kalian lakukan. Tidak seperti Junhongie. Tadi malam kami habis melakukan _this and that_. Dalam perjalanan kerumah mu dia bertanya pada kami. '_Eomma_, _appa_, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam. Aku mendengar suara _eomma_ meneriaki nama _appa_ sampai aku tidak bisa tidur'. Hah.. Aku hanya diam saat dia bertanya seperti itu. Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan nya seperti apa" kata Kibum _ahjumma_. Aku terkikik. Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran ekstra untuk Zelo. Hahaha.

Aku rasa cukup mengupingnya. Aku beralih kearah Youngjae _oppa_ yang sedang membereskan kamar tamu.

"_Oppa_ kenapa kamar tamu dibersihkan?" tanyaku saat sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"Hari ini para _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ akan menginap" jawab Youngjae _oppa_ yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur.

"Oh ya? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Kau saja yang tidak mendengar _eomma_, malah asik dengan Oggy aneh mu itu. Nah selesai" kata Youngjae _oppa_ dan menepuk kedua tangannya membersihkan debu.

"Memangnya siapa saja yang datang _oppa_?" tepat saat aku bertanya suara gaduh terdengar dari ruang tengah. Aku dan Youngjae _oppa_ berjalan cepat menuju keributan itu.

Aku segera berlari memeluk orang yang baru saja tiba dirumah.

"Huwaaa" aku memeluk mereka bersamaan. "_Bogoshippo ahjumma_". Mereka terkikik melihat tingkahku.

"_Nado chagiya_" jawab mereka serempak. Aku melepaskan pelukan dan beralih membungkukkan badan pada Donghae _ahjussi_ dan Kangin _ahjussi_.

"Apa kabar _ahjussi_?" terdengar suara Himchan _oppa_ yang entah dari mana bersama Zelo dan memeluk Donghae _ahjussi_ dan Kangin _ahjussi_.

"Baik Chanchan" jawab mereka serempak sama seperti kedua istrinya.

"_Hyungdeul_ sudah datang" kata _eomma_ saat keluar dari dapur bersama Kibum _ahjumma _dengan membawa nampan berisi _strawberry juice_ dan camilan serta salad buah.

"Ahh, aku lelah sekali" suara Donghae _ahjussi_ terdengar dan menghempaskan badannya pada sofa single disebelah _appa_.

Kangin _ahjussi_ juga mendudukkan diri sebelah Siwon _ahjussi_ dan mulai mengambil camilan. "Wookie-ah apa tidak apa-apa kami menginap disini?" tanya Teukkie _ahjumma_ yang juga mendudukkan diri disebelah Kangin _ahjussi_.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_, aku malah senang, rumah jadi lebih ramai" _eomma_ tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan kakak kandungnya. Teukkie _ahjumma_ dan Hyukkie _ahjumma_ juga kakak kandung _eomma_. Oh iya, masih ada Heechul _ahjumma_ dan Sungmin _ahjumma_, tapi sepertinya mereka belum…..

"Ya! Apa kalian tidak mendengar aku sudah menekan bel berkali-kali dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu?" Heh? Suara siapa? Aku menolehkan kepala dan melihat Heechul _ahjumma_ sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"_Hyuuung_" suara eomma dan Hyukkie ahjumma berteriak berlari memeluk Heechul ahjumma. "_Bogoshippo_"

"_Annyeong_" suara lembut terdengar dibelakang Heechul _ahjumma_. Huaaa, Sungmin _ahjumma_.

"Minnie _ahjumma_" kali ini aku yang berlari memeluk _ahjumma_ ku yang penuh _aegyo_ ini.

Puk!

"_Appo_" aku mengelus kepala ku yang habis di pukul seseorang. "_Ahjussi_ kenapa memukulku?" sungutku pada suami Sungmin _ahjumma_. Kyuhyun _ahjussi_.

"Kau memeluk Minnie ku" kata nya yang aku balas dengan memeletkan lidah kearahnya dan memeluk Sungmin _ahjumma_ lebih erat. "Ya! Kau tidak sopan sama _ahjussi_. Lepaskan Minnie ku"

"_Shirreo_!" maka terjadilah tarik menarik antara aku dan Kyuhyun _ahjussi_. Beginilah jika kami bertemu. Aku suka berada didekat Sungmin _ahjumma_ karena dia imut, tapi selalu di halangi musuh bebuyutanku, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_. Semua hanya tertawa melihat kami.

"Yesung-ah bisakan kau bantu Hankyung? Barang bawaan kami lumayan banyak" kata Heechul _ahjumma_ pada _appa_.

"_Nde hyung_" _appa_ beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau juga bantu _hyung_ mu" kali ini Heechul _ahjumma_ memukul kepala Kyuhyun _ahjussi_.

"Aish. _Shirreo_. Aku lelah" kata Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ yang sudah mendudukkan diri dikursi yang _appa_ gunakan tadi.

"Kami saja _ahjumma_" kata Himchan _oppa_. "Youngjae-ah, ayo" Himchan _oppa_ dan Youngjae _oppa_ keluar membantu Hankyung _ahjussi_ dan _appa_. Para _ahjumma_ kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Aku bengong sendirian.

"_Noona_" suara Junhong menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku menolehkan kepala padamya. Dia berdiri dan melambaikan tangan nya memintaku untuk mengikutinya ke halaman belakang. Aku berdiri dan mengikutinya. Kami duduk di gazebo yang menghadap kolam renang.

"_Wae_ Junhongie?" aku bertanya dan mendudukkan diri desebelahnya.

"_Noona_, kau tau aku sudah mempunyai _namjachingu_"dia bercerita dengan pipi merona. Aigoo.

"_Nde_, Youngjae _oppa_ cerita padaku kemarin. _Nugu_?" aku mendelik menggodanya. Dia semakin merah.

"Kau kenal orang nya Tae _noona_" dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Nugu_? _Nugu_?" aku semakin penasaran, aku kenal orang nya?

"Moon Jongup _hyung_" kembali dia menjawab dengan wajah yang semakin merona. Aku sweatdrop.

"HEH?! Jongupie?!" Aku kenal orang itu. Dia orang pemalu dikelas melukis ku. Bahkan aku susah mengajaknya bicara. Waktu satu kelompok dengan nya, aku bicara dia tersenyum, aku mulai berteriak dia tersenyum, saking kesalnya, aku akan melemparnya dengan kursi untung dia bicara, jika tidak mungkin kursi itu tepat mengenai mukanya. Tapi yang aku dengar dia itu pintar sekali dalam _dance_. Bahkan anak-anak kelas _dance_ saja begitu mengaguminya. Tapi kenapa dia mengambil kelas seni rupa ya?

"Hah, dia itu senyum nya menawan sekali _noona_. Dia juga baik dan perhatian sekali padaku" Junhong mulai bercerita padaku tapi aku masih memutar memori otak tentang namja bernama Jongup itu.

"_Noona_!" teriak Junhong kecil, mengagetkanku.

"Wa.._Wae_?" aku menjawab jadi tergagap.

"Kau tak mendengar ceritaku _noona_" kali ini dia menjawab dengan mem-pout bibirnya dan menggoyangkan lengan kanan ku.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadian dengan nya?" aku bertanya sedikit aneh sepertinya.

"Tentu saja karena kami saling menyanyangi _noona_. Bahkan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku pertama kali melihatnya dikampus saat dia melukis dihalaman belakang saat aku melatih _dance_ ku" oh iya, aku belum bilang, Junhong satu kampus dengan kami, hanya saja dia berada di seni tari, tentu saja _modern dance_. "Lukisan nya sungguh bagus _noona_"

"Lukisan ku juga bagus" kataku tak mau kalah, sedikit kekanakan.

"_Nde_, lukisan _noona_ juga bagus, tapi tetap bagi ku lukisan Jongup _hyung_ lebih bagus" aku ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya. Niat memuji tidak sih. Tapi ku urangkan niat kriminalku karena _eomma_ memanggil kami. Kami pun berdiri dan masuk kedalam.

"Taeyoungie, Junhongie. Ayo kita makan" _eomma_ menarik tanganku dan Junhong menuju ruang makan.

Hah, aku senang hari ini rumah ku ramai dengan keluarga besar eomma, apalagi jika keluar besar appa ,bisa dipastikan rumah akan lebih berantakan.

Oke, kalian siap mengabadikan moment makan bersama?

Keluarkan kamera…

"Semuanya lihat kesini" aku mengeluarkan kamera, dan mereka semua menghadap kearahku dengan senyum dan ada yang mengangkat piring.

Klik!

"Besok kita akan berlibur ke pantai" teriak Youngjae _oppa_ dan yang lain tersenyum smabil menganggukkan kepala.

Heh? Liburan? Pantai?

~ Bum Clap Bum Bum Clap ~

Ceritanya makin aneh ya? Mianhae XD

Terima kasih yang udah review :

yongchan : Hehehe, di sini JongLo nya baru nyempil dikit, tapi entar ada lagi kok, hehehe. Makasih udah review

meidi96 : Hahahaha, ada seneng nya ada ga nya juga XD. Ini rencananya Tae masih ngenalin keluarga nya satu-satu. Di tunggu ya YeWook nya. Makasih udah review

matokeke : Iya, hehe. Kebeteluan buat Daehyun ulang tahun XD. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review

hatakehanahungry : Hahaha, sebenernya Tae juga kaget masukkin mereka (lho?). Iya juga sih, Joongki rada gimana gitu sama Kwangsoo, mungkin iri karena Kwangsoo lebih tinggi #dibakar fans Joongki #bercanda XD. Hehehe,Tae belum tau kapan BangHim keluar lagi, tapi pasti ada kok. Makasih udah review

HanamiKim : Hooo, Tae juga mau YeWook ada NC nya, cuma ga tau bisa bikin apa ga, tidak berpengalaman bikin NC sih. Hehehe. Makasih udah review

Yui the devil : Dae emang romantic sama Jae, cuma sama Jae XD. Kwangsoo dan Joongki itu magnae nya Runningman, kepikiran aja buat masukin mereka, hehehe, maaf kalau bingung. Makasih udah review


	6. Chapter 6

Dairy Family

Main Pair : YeWook, DaeJae, BangHim

Super Junior OC, B.A.P OC

Slight Pair : SiBum, HaeHyuk, KangTeuk, KyuMin, HanChul, JongLo

Chapter 6 : Holiday

Haaa, seperti ucapan Youngjae _oppa_, kami terdampar dipantai saat ini. Kalian tau? Selain keluarga besar _eomma_, mereka membawa _namjachingu_ masing-masing! Bayangkan saja _chingu_ mereka ada pasangan masing-masing dan aku disini hanya menatap mereka iri!

"Jongup _hyung_, ayo kita main aiiiirrr!" Junhong (tentu saja membawa Jongup!) dengan berlari kecil menuju arah pantai. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Zelo-ya, istirahat dulu sebentar. Apa kau tak lelah?" Jongup sedikit berteriak ketika Junhong sudah agak menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain _hyung_" Junhong melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati Jongup yang sekarang membantuku mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobil.

"Bantu mengeluarkan barang dulu Junhongie. Masa semua nya _noona_ yang bawa" kataku yang memanggul tasku sendiri dan menjinjing bahan-bahan makanan yang _eomma_ bawa.

Junhong hanya mem-_pout_ bibirnya lucu dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang.

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat mengingat beban ditanganku sangat berat. Daehyun _oppa_ tepat berjalan didepanku dengan membawa tas miliknya dan Youngjae _oppa_.

Bruk

"Ya! Taeyouuung!" teriak Daehyun _oppa_ saat aku sedikit menendang pelan kakinya dan membuat tas yang dibawa nya terjatuh. Aku berlari memasuki villa keluarga kami tertawa bahagia, sedikit bahagia. Heii, kapan lagi bisa mengganggu makhluk itu? Dia selalu mengerjaiku!

"_Eomma_, bahan makanan aku letakkin di sini ya" kataku pada _eomma_ saat memasuki ruang tengah sambil mengangkat sekantung besar bahan makanan itu.

"Di dapur saja Tae, sekalian kau susun ya" Heh? Hah, baiklah, biarpun sebenarnya badan ku pegal karena harus bergantian membawa mobil bersama Jongup tapi tidak apa-apa, demi_ eomma_ ku tercinta.

"_Ne_, _eomma_!" aku langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

OMO!

Ternyata sudah ada manusia yang menempati dapur. Dan melakukan hal-hal yang….

"Ya! Kyu _ahjussi_ mesum! Berhenti mencium Minnie _ahjumma_ ku!" yaaa, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ sedang mencium Sungmin _ahjumma_ dengan panas nya.

"Ya! Anak kecil pengganggu! Minnie istriku, wajar aku menciumnya" sekarang Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ memeluk erat Sungmin _ahjumma_. Aku memberikan _death glare_ terseram yang aku punya dan tentu saja di balas dengan _death glare_ Kyuhyun _ahjussi_.

"Sudah. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Kyu, kau tunggu saja diruang tengah, susu coklat mu segera ku siapkan" kata Sungmin _ahjumma_ lembut sambil membelai sayang pipi Kyuhyun _ahjussi_.

"_Ne_" Kyuhyun_ ahjussi_ tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin _ahjumma_. Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ meninggalkan dapur sambil memelet kan lidahnya padaku. Paman yang kekanakan! Ckck.

Aku mulai mengemasi bahan makanan, ada yang aku masukkan ke dalam lemari pendingin dan ada yang diletakkan saja diatas lemari. Buah-buah disusun rapi sedemikian rupa. Sungmin _ahjumma_ sudah selesai membuatkan susu coklat untuk Kyuhyun_ ahjussi_.

"Tae, _ahjumma_ membuatkan mu susu coklat juga" kata Sungmin _ahjumma _tersenyum padaku dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"_Gomawo ahjumma_" kataku sedikit berteriak dan dengan segera aku mengambil gelas berisi susu coklat dari atas meja.

"Duaaarr"

"Eunghh" aku tersedak susu coklat, sebagian masuk kedalam hidung dan sebagian keluar dari mulut. Akan ku kutuk orang yang mengagetkanku.

"Hahahaha! Muka mu lucu sekali Tae!" aku membalikkan badan dan kulihat Youngjae _oppa_ dan Himchan _oppa_ tertawa sambil guling-guling dilantai dapur.

Aku murka! Setan didalam tubuh ku keluar! Dengan cepat aku mengambil sapu yang tak jauh dari meja dapur dan memukulkan dengan ganas kepada kedua _oppa_ ku.

"Yaaaaaa! Tae-_ah_! Ampun! Ampun!" teriak Himchan _oppa_ saat aku memukul kaki nya.

Kini aku beralih ke Youngjae _oppa_ yang berlari mengitari meja makan dengan aku masih mengayunkan gagang sapu dan mengenai kaki nya juga.

"Tae! TAE! Aakkhh!" kali ini teriak Youngjae _oppa_. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran ketiga keturunan keluarga Jang yang tak sadar umur mengitari meja makan. Kali ini aku yang tertawa. Siapa suruh membangunkan jerapah ganas dalam diriku!

"Astaga, kalian ini. Berhenti!" pekik _eomma_ yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan berkacak pinggang. "Kalian mau menghancurkan dapur, _eoh_?" kami pun berhenti dan menggelengkan kepala cepat sebelum _eomma_ mengamuk.

"Ck ck, kalian ini tidak sadar umur ya?" tanya Donghae _ahjussi_ yang bertanya sedikit menyidir kami.

"_Oppadeul_ yang memulai duluan _eomma_. Mereka mengagetkanku hingga aku sampai tersedak saat minum" adu ku pada _eomma_ dan memeluk lengan _eomma_.

_Eomma_ berjalan mendekati kedua anak laki-laki manis nya daaannn…

"_Eomma eomma_ ampuun" teriak Himchan _oppa_ dan Youngjae _oppa_ bersamaan. Tentu sajaa, telinga mereka dijewer dengan kuat oleh _eomma_ dan mereka digiring(?) menuju ruang tengah. Aku tertawa di atas penderitaan mereka. Hahaha.

.

Kami menyiapkan pesta BBQ kecil dihalaman belakang. Aku membantu _eomma_ menyiapkan bahan-bahan bersama _ahjumma-ahjumma._ _Appa_ dan _ahjussi-ahjussi_ yang memanggang. Dapat ku lihat Youngjae _oppa_ dan Daehyun _oppa_ sedang duduk di ayunan yang menghadap kearah pantai. Jongup dan Junhong, entahlah, sepertinya mereka kedalam membantu Himchan _oppa_ dan Yongguk _oppa_ menyiapkan minuman.

"Tae coba kau panggil kan Youngjae, suruh dia membantu kita disini" kata _eomma_ yang hanya aku balas dengan anggukan.

Aku berjalan mendekati keduanya yang sedang bermesraan. Lampu taman tidak begitu menerangi bagian ayunan, tapi dapat ku pastikan mereka bermesraan karena jarak duduk keduanya bahkan tak ada.

Sstt….

Hooo, Daehyun _oppa_ sedang mencium Youngjae _oppa_ dengan -sedikit- ganas.

Kamera kamera..

Klik!

Dapat! Untung kamera ku dilengkapi pencahayaan yang sangat sempurna. Aku rasa aku mulai mimisan, daripada aku kehabisan darah, lebih baik….

"Sstt, _noona noona_, Daehyun _hyung_ dan JaeJae _hyung_ sedang apa? Kenapa suara JaeJae _hyung_ seperti suara _eomma_ waktu itu ya?" aku kaget saat mendengar bisikan tepat ditelinga kanan ku, dan _namja_ bertubuh jangkung hanya menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini Junhongie?" tanya ku dengan cepat sambil mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungku.

"Sejak _noona_ memotret. Apa yang _noona_ potret?" aku terdiam. Astagaaa! Belum saatnya aku meracuni pikiran anak polos ini sekarang.

"Hanya memotret bintang saja" aku dan Junhong langsung menghadap keatas, melihat bin…. _Babo_! Tak ada bintang!

"Tidak ada bintang _noona_, bahkan bulan juga tidak kelihatan" Puk. Aku memukul jidatku sendiri.

"Tadi ada kok, mungkin sekarang sedang jalan-jalan" bagus Tae! Sejak kapan bintang ada yang jalan-jalan.

"Ooh, begitu ya? Baiklah" dan Great! Junhong percaya! Astaga, bertambah banyak dosaku. "Aku disuruh menyusul _noona_ dan JaeJae _hyung_. _Kajja_ kita sana _noona_" Junhong menarik tangan ku dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

.

Setelah memanggil Youngjae _oppa_ dan Daehyun _oppa_, kami kembali menuju tempat _party_ kecil kami. Sama seperti sebelumnya, semua masih terlihat sibuk. Aku segera membantu _eomma_ memotong-motong sayur.

Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya makanan siap dinikmati. *lama amet yak?. Kami menduduki kursi dengan meja panjang yang telah kami siapkan sebelumnya sebagai meja makan. Kami menyantap makanan yang tersedia dengan rakus.

"Wookie, kau ini sudah memiliki tiga anak tetapi cara makanmu lebih berantakan dari anak-anak kita" aku mendengar suara _appa _menginterupsi kegiatan makan _eomma_. Aku menolehkan kepala menghadap kedua orang tuaku. Dapat ku lihat saus _barbeque_ menghiasi wajah cantik _eomma_ dan _appa_ dengan sigap mengelap dengan jari-jari mungilnya kemudian menghisap jarinya sendiri yang terkena saus.

"Habis aku lapar _hyungie_~" jawab _eomma_ yang mengambil garpunya sendiri yang sudah ditusukkan ke daging dan akan memasukkan kedalam mulut mungil _eomma_ sampai _appa_ menahannya. _Appa_ menarik _eomma_ dan mendudukkan _eomma_ dipangkuannya. Dapat ku lihat wajah _eomma_ memerah.

"Biar _hyung_ yang suapi _ne_?" _Appa_ mengambil garpu itu dan menyuapkannya pada _eomma_. _Eomma_ hanya membuka mulutnya dan menguyah perlahan sambil menunduk malu karena menjadi tontonan _hyungdeul_nya.

"Aigoo, kalian mesra sekali sih?" Sungmin ahjumma berkomentar saat melihat YeWook moment yang manis menurutnya.

"Kita juga bisa seperti itu Minnie chagi. Buka mulutmu. Aaaa~" suara Kyuhyun ahjussi terdengar dan menyendokkan daging dari garpunya, menyodorkannya didepan bibir mungil Sungmin ahjumma.

Sungmin ahjumma merona dan dengan malu-malu memasukkan makanan yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun ahjussi.

Aku menatap iri pada pemandangan itu. Aku menopang dagu dan mengisi daging dengan potongan besar yang menyebabkan pipi ku menggembung. Aku mengalihkan padangan pada oppaduel serta JongLo yang duduk disebelahku.

Astagaaa…. Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama, saling menyuapi. Aku mengeluarkan kamera, dan mulai membidik kegiatan keluarga yang saling menyuapi itu. Iri? Sangat! Tapi ini melengkapi koleksi foyo pribadiku, hahahaha

Kapan aku bisa punya namjachigu? Argh, kapan-kapan saja, yang penting koleksi fotoku!

~ Bum Clap Bum Bum Clap ~

Ceritanya makin aneh dan makin lama update nya, mianhe T.T

Tae ga sempat publish karena internet kosan bermasalah, tugas bertumpuk, dan semakin sibuk kuliah (jadwal padat bgt) #reader: alasan klise! XD

Sekali lagi maaf yaaaa~

yongchan: hhe, Tae ga tau nih, moment mereka udah banyak apa belom di sini, kalo kurang boleh protes ke Tae, hahahaha. Terima kaih udah review yongchanie~ ^^ #peluk #sok akrab

monsterhazel : Lucu ya? Hhe, Alhamduliilah kalo lucu. Terima kasih udah review ^^

hatakehanahungry : Kwangsoo emang tinggi bgt…. Maaf Tae ga tau BangHim nya udah banyak atau blom, kalo blom, di tunggu protesannya, hhe. HanChul moment? Bisa aja ada, tapi ga tau kapan, hhe. Waah, kalo Zelo jadi anak BangHim, Tae bisa di gigit sama SiBum #halaaah apa ini. Terima kasih udah review ^^

HanamiKim : Hahaha, tenang, ntar Tae yang ngajarin #digebuk. Terima kasih udah review ^^

syifasehun2S : hhe, Terima kasih udah ngasi koreksi ke Tae. Sebenernya Tae juga bingung, tapi keinget waktu SunHee (Sunhwa-Kwanghee) di WGM pas bareng Mason dan lainnya (maaf ga hapal, hhe), mereka manggilnya imo gitu, nah kirain buat yg bukan keluarga, hhe. Tapi karena Tae udah terlanjur make _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_, kelanjutannya tetap make itu aja, hhe. Tapi makasih bgt koreksinya. Terimaksih udah review ^^

Yui the devil : hhe, untuk cara jadiannya, Tae blom kepikiran tadinya, tapi karena Yui (boleh dipaggil gitu?) bilang gitu jadi kepikiran buat bikin, hhe, tapi ga tau kapan, hhe. Terima kasih udah review ^^

454 : Tae juga pengen, hhe. Memang sebenernya reader memang Tae disitu, hhe. Tae bisa diganti jadi reader, hhe. Moment Kwangjoong? Waah, Tae ga tau nih, hhe, tapi mereka bakal ada lg kok nanti, hhe. Terima kasih udah review ^^


End file.
